


Shug

by areumdawn



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Affairs, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26793646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/areumdawn/pseuds/areumdawn
Summary: Minho need a Shug aka Seungmin hug.
Relationships: Kim Seungmin/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Shug

**Author's Note:**

> Happy reading! ♡

Seungmin menekan pin unit apartemen Minho dan masuk ke dalam, meletakkan kue yang ia beli dalam perjalanan menuju kemari di atas meja makan. Pemuda dengan wajah lugu itu mencari keberadaan Minho di ruang tamu, namun tidak ada seorang pun di sana.

Seungmin berjalan membuka pintu kamar Minho, dan melihat Minho sedang tertidur lelap dengan ponselnya yang masih menyala. Dengkuran halus keluar dari bibir Minho, membuat Seungmin terkekeh dan mendekatinya. 

Seungmin merangkak ke atas ranjang berukuran _king_ itu dan mengusap surai pemuda yang lebih tua, lalu ikut membaringkan tubuhnya. Menatap wajah yang damai itu dengan perasaan memuja, betapa sempurnanya pahatan wajah dengan hidung bangir yang menjulang tinggi itu.

Tatapan itu tidak bertahan lama karena Seungmin yang tadinya terhanyut akan keindahan wajah seorang Lee Minho ikut tertidur di sampingnya sambil memeluknya.

Minho terbangun dan mendapati Seungmin yang sedang tertidur pulas di sampingnya, lalu ia tersenyum dan menyibak surai hitam itu dengan lembut. Beberapa menit setelahnya, yang tertidur akhirnya bangun. Minho segera beranjak dari kasur dan meregangkan tubuhnya.

"Ayo bangun, kita belanja. Laper 'kan?" tanya Minho.

Seungmin mengangguk lucu. "Mau masak aja, nih? Nggak mau beli?"

"Masak aja, kemarin gue belajar resep baru dari _youtube_."

Seungmin ikut beranjak dan memeriksa ponselnya. Tidak ada pesan dari Changbin, sepertinya Changbin sedang sibuk bermain _game._

"Udah jam 7..." ujar Seungmin.

Minho mendekati Seungmin. "Nginep aja, besok pagi gue anterin pulang."

"Tapi kalo Kak Changbin tau, gimana?"

"Nggak bakal. Dia pasti lagi sibuk nge- _game_. Lo tau sendiri 'kan kalo dia udah main kayak orang kesetanan."

Seungmin tertawa kecil. "Hahaha, ya udah ayo belanja. Nggak sabar mau cobain masakan lo lagi."

Tiga puluh menit waktu yang cukup untuk berbelanja, mereka kembali ke apartemen dan segera bertempur dengan peralatan masak. Sebenarnya, hanya Minho yang pandai memasak, Seungmin sebagai _cook helper_ -nya, mengambil barang-barang dan bahan-bahan yang dibutuhkan Minho.

Minho sangat handal dalam memasak apa pun, kali ini ia mencoba untuk membuat _Spaghetti Aglio Olio_ karena permintaan Seungmin. Siapa yang dapat menolak permintaan lelaki manis ini, sih?

Setelah makan malam sudah jadi, Seungmin membantu Minho membawanya ke meja makan, dan menata peralatan makan yang dibutuhkan. Seungmin tentu saja tidak melupakan jus stroberi kesukaannya sebagai teman makan malam mereka kali ini.

Minho dan Seungmin duduk berhadapan, menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang. Seungmin tidak sadar bahwa Minho terus memperhatikannya, sampai ia mengarahkan jemarinya untuk mengusap sisa makanan yang ada di pinggir bibir Seungmin.

"Gimana, sih? Makan gini aja berantakan, dasar," ledek Minho.

Seungmin yang salah tingkah segera mengambil beberapa helai tisu untuk mengusap bibirnya. "Abisnya enak, sih. Ini makanan yang terbaik dari sebelum-sebelumnya!"

Minho menuang jus stroberi lagi ke dalam gelas Seungmin yang sudah kosong.

"Ya udah habisin dulu. Nanti gantian lo yang cuci piring," ujar Minho.

Seungmin mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Oke, Tuan!"

Ketika Seungmin sedang mencuci piring, tiba-tiba Minho memeluknya dari belakang dan menumpu dagunya pada bahu yang lebih muda.

"Kak, ngapain, sih? Berat," ujar Seungmin.

Minho menghembuskan napasnya pada ceruk leher pemuda Kim itu. "Min, putusin Changbin, ya?"

Kegiatan mencuci piring Seungmin terhenti. "Kenapa? Kok tiba-tiba ngomong gini?"

"Gue cuma nggak suka aja liat perlakuan Changbin ke lo yang seenaknya. Putusin dia aja, ya? Gue cuma mau jadi satu-satunya buat lo, Min."

Seungmin memutarbalik tubuhnya dan menyetarakannya dengan Minho.

"Kak, meskipun lo yang kedua, prioritas gue tetep ke lo, kok. Gue selalu ngeduluin lo daripada Kak Changbin, lo tau 'kan arti Lee Minho di kehidupan Kim Seungmin? Lo segalanya buat gue."

"Tapi kalo lo maunya gitu—" Seungmin menggantung kalimatnya, "gue akan putusin Kak Changbin demi lo."

Minho kepalang senang, ia segera membubuhkan kecupan seringan kupu-kupu pada pipi yang lebih muda.

_Cup!_

"Seungmin, makasih. Makasih banyak karena udah turutin permintaan gue. Gue janji akan _treat_ lo dengan baik, gue janji," ucap Minho.

Seungmin mendorong Minho. "Ih minggir, gue belum selesai cuci piring!"

"Nggak ada romantis-romantisnya ini orang. Ya udah, gue tunggu di kamar, ya."

Minho mengecup pipi Seungmin sekali lagi dan segera berlari menuju kamar.

"Lee Minho!!!!"

Setelah Seungmin membereskan piring dan gelas ke dalam rak, ia menuju ke kamar dan melihat Minho yang sedang bermain dengan ponselnya. Minho memberinya isyarat agar mendekatinya.

"Sini."

Seungmin mendekati Minho dan mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Minho menarik Seungmin agar mendekat dan segera memeluknya erat.

" _I need a Shug._ "

"Apa itu?"

" _Seungmin hug._ "

Seungmin memberi cubitan kecil pada Minho, yang dicubit hanya terkekeh.

"Tapi serius, pelukan lo tuh hangat banget. Rasanya mau peluk terus setiap hari kalo bisa," ujar Minho.

Seungmin mendengus. "Terus kalo gue dipeluk setiap hari, gue nggak bisa ke mana-mana, dong?"

"Nggak usah ke mana-mana, tetep di hati gue aja," goda Minho.

Seungmin mencubitnya lagi. "Dasar, keju."

Hari ini adalah hari kemenangan Minho karena ia sudah mendapatkan Seungmin seutuhnya.


End file.
